Wastelanders
The Wastelanders are a race of mutated creatures that, as their name implies, stalk The Wasteland surrounding the city of Circuit Falls. These strange creatures sprung about after The Atomic Eclipse of 1964. Animals, wildlife and even humans have sprung forth from the radioactive ruins of the world, changing in a variety of grotesque and indescribable ways. Thousands of different types of Wastelanders exist within the world, the following article merely categorizes the ones that have had the most prominent interaction with the rest of humanity. Goblins The Goblins are small, pale, long eared green creatures that patrol the wastes. The most meek and unaggressive of all the mutant races, they have a very difficult time trying to co-exist with the other, more aggressive mutant races within the wastes. Living off what little resources they can gather within the desert wastelands they reside in, they often wear clothes made from rags and set up their camps near sources of water. Their small size and resistance to pain and injury make them great scavengers, but they can never gather too many resources at once for fear of attracting bandits. Punks The Punks are a race of tall but relatively skinny mutants, their skin varies in color from gray, brown and green and their clothing usually consists of punkish clothing like leather jackets and ripped jeans/shirts. The punks are a scavenger race who's society consists of tribal clans and gangs. Their societies are supported through theft and salvaging. While they aren't good fighters, they make up for it with their vast numbers and cutthroat tactics. It is not uncommon for Punk clans to be controlled by Brutes, due to their stronger, more intimidating nature. Thugs Thugs are a race of mutants notable for their green-skin, fat bodies, and short stature. They usually range from about four to five feet fall, about twice as tall as the average Goblin. Thugs are brutal, nasty and all around unpleasant. They display a certain technological advantage over the other races - though not on the level of Dregs - they can manufacture basic working rifles. Their weapons are not glamorous, large in size and loud when firing, but they get the job done. Like Punks they are a scavenger race, traveling in small packs to steal from easy targets. Often Thug packs will become arrogant, leading to to scuffles with Punk clans and sometimes even the Brutes. These scuffles never end well. Brutes Large, muscular, tall and dangerous, The Brutes are the dominant race of the wastes. Their skin ranges in color from green to brown, even sometimes red. They range in height from six to eight feet and their facial structure varies from monstrous and Orc-like to refined and human. They retain a greater intelligence and self-control than other mutant races, this in addition to their great strength, vast numbers and the technological aid of the Dregs, makes them the most powerful race in the wasteland. Unlike other mutant races that are nomadic and tribal, The Brutes have a single Emperor who controls the entirety of their race within the territory. They are very organized, and have erected several villages and, as legend has it, even a massive city nearby Circuit Falls, known as "New Harrah." As such, they are the only mutant race to pose a serious threat to civilized human society. Dregs Dregs are short, fat and unhygienic creatures who's skin ranges from brown to green and are no taller than your average Goblin. With their fat bodies, skinny limbs and general ugliness, it wouldn't seem the Dregs are good at much anything at first glance. However, Dregs posses an uncanny ability to work technology and mechanics. They are able to build goggles, vehicles, weapons, and even helicopters-equipped backpacks, which are extremely popular with their species, to the point that most members of their species are outfitted with them from birth. The Brutes, seeing potential in the Dregs' technological knowledge, have taken it up themselves to virtually enslave the Dregs - forcing them to build vehicles and weapons for any potential war effort they might face. Wraiths Wraiths are zombie-like mutants with rotting skin and gargling voices. Wraiths are arguably the most common type of mutant, and definitely the oldest. Most Wraiths are mindless, shambling ghouls without the capacity for higher thought, but some retain sentient intelligence. Wraiths are theoretically immortal and can never die of old age. They are immune to disease and radiation of all kinds. However, Wraiths can still be killed as a result of grievous injury. Nephilim Much like Brutes, but much taller, stronger and more mutated, the Nephilim are a breed of mutant that trumps all but the mighty Leviathan. Averaging at about eighteen feet, the Nephilim tower over every other humanoid wastelander. Nephilim are named after the biblical giants recounted in the bible, although they share no common ancestry. The Nephilim are quite rare, and their numbers are slim. Those who encounter the Nephilim find they are far from easy pray. Legend says that a single Nephilim can slay thirty Brutes. However, they are not vicious creatures, despite what their monstrous appearances would suggest. They simply wish to be left alone. Legend has it that the ancient wasteland champion Gorrack is guarded by two tamed great Nephilim, one named "Esau" and the other named "Herod." Leviathans The most rare and elusive of all known mutant races, Leviathans are a mysterious breed of wastelander. Nothing of them is truly known for sure. Legend says that they are huge, hulking beasts hundreds of feet in size that live deep within the earth. They are said to be large enough to match the height of the average skyscraper. It is doubted they even exist, as anyone who might have interacted with one is long dead. They are feared by the other wasteland mutants, who speak of the creatures in whispers and depict them in cave paintings. See Also * Gorrack Category:Robots & Creatures